


let's get a taco

by flootzavut



Series: Creamsicle oneshots [1]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Angst, Canon-typical language, Dubious Morality, M/M, UST, Undercover, oh Freddy, queer, you ginormous goober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: Freddy's basically screwed.





	let's get a taco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadWolf303](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf303/gifts).



> because it's all your fault ❤️

* * *

**_let's get a taco_**  

* * *

 

Freddy can't reconcile what White says with the guy he's come to like. White's a criminal, sure, but he's also a gent, he's funny, he can be kind, and Freddy sorta got sidetracked by all that and forgot he's an ex-con who specialises in armed robbery. So when White starts casually talking about taking someone's finger off like it's no big deal, like he's done it, probably more than once, probably several times, it's as if someone threw a jug of ice water in Freddy's face.

And the worst thing? He still fucking likes the man.

Slick charming bastards are two a penny for a cop, but White isn't slick, he's... warm. Charming, sure, with a ready laugh and a nice smile, and though he's not Freddy's usual type... oh fuck, who's he kidding? White is exactly Freddy's type, it's like someone's punking him. "Here, go undercover and make nice with a bunch of criminals, and just for fun, one of 'em is gonna hit all your buttons and make you wanna rub yourself naked all over his body, okay?" Maybe Freddy has daddy issues, maybe he's just got really fucking awful taste and likes bad guys as much as any stupid teenaged girl; either way, White does it for him.

"I'm hungry. Let's get a taco. 

Freddy should be appalled White can even think about food after this conversation, but he's too busy feeling giddy, like he just got asked on a date.

_Oh shit, man. You are so fucking screwed_. 

_~ fin ~_

**Author's Note:**

> My first venture into this fandom: Hello out there!
> 
> So my muse had two distinct thoughts on ResDogs. First is rapidly turning into a big, involved AU with a cowriter, the second is this tiny snippet of canon fill in. Talk about all or nothing... Fingers crossed I'll figure out some things in between while we hash out the AU stuff!


End file.
